the_blades_of_paradigmfandomcom-20200216-history
Thesa Leafwalker
Name Thesa Leafwalker Height 5'-6" Weight 114 lbs. Hair Light auburn Eyes Black Species Eowa Lesser Wood Elf Age 58 years Biography Thesa is a bound protector of the Eowa forest. The elves that have pledged themselves to guard what remains of that ancient wood have mingled their bloodline through the generations with the creatures of the wild and the dryads whose souls are the undying essence of the green land itself. Thesa is a superlative master of the bow. Her garb is naught but mud, moss, and twig; the motley riot of patches of earth and leaf on her smooth, dappled olive skin renders her all but invisible when she is motionless among the foliage. She has remarkable stamina and regenerative properties, so long as she remains within the shelter of the bounds of the Eowa. In the open plains, she is as vulnerable as any to violence, while within man-made structures a weakness overcomes her. Characteristics Char Base Lv Cost Pts Val Roll STR 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- HTH Dam 2d6 Lift 100 kg DEX 10 +7 ( × 3 = 21) = 17 12- OCV 6 DCV 6 CON 10 +8 ( × 2 = 16) = 18 13- BODY 10 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 10 11- INT 10 -3 ( × 1 = -3) = 7 10- Percept 10- EGO 10 +4 ( × 2 = 8) = 14 12- ECV 5 PRE 10 -2 ( × 1 = -2) = 8 11- Pre Att 1½d6 COM 10 +8 ( × ½ = 4) = 18 13- PD 2 +0 ( × 1 = 0) = 2 9- Res PD 10 PD 13 ED 4 -3 ( × 1 = -3) = 2 9- Res ED 10 ED 12 REC 6 +0 ( × 2 = 0) = 6 10- STUN 24 +1 ( × 1 = 1) = 25 13- Base 150 45 Notes:  PD = STR / 5  ED = CON / 5  REC = PD + ED  To Hit = OCV + 11 - 2 (or lower) Movement: run 7 / 14, swim 2 / 4, h. leap 3 / 6, v. leap 1½ / 3 Skills EOWA LESSER WOOD ELF Race package skills (roll 11-) +2 DEX Movement (Leaping +1") Movement (Running +1") Acrobatics Breakfall Climbing Concealment Knowledge - Area (Eowa Forest) Stealth Distinctive Features (Wood Elf) Psych. Lim (Agoraphobia) FOREST GUARDIAN Class package skills (roll 11-) Animal Handler Fast Draw (Bow) Interrogation Knowledge - Area (Eowa Forest) Navigation Shadowing Stealth Survival (Woodland) Tactics Tracking Weapon Familarity (Bow) Psych. Lim. (Urbanophobia) Psych. Lim. (Agoraphobia) Cost Skill Roll Notes 1 Race package Eowa Lesser Wood Elf 1 Class package Forest Guardian 3 Sleight of Hand 13- 3 Mimicry 13- 3 Weapon Familiarity: Rapier 2 Language: Common (spoken only) 13 Total skill cost Powers Cost Power Description Archery Mastery Multipower Poison arrow STR drain Bramble arrow entangle Aimed shot enhanced killing Healing circle 5d6 healing circle 0 Total powers cost Equipment Cost Item Notes 0 Money 0 Cu 0 Clothing rough garments 0 Melee weapon rapier (½d6 killing) 0 Ranged weapon recurve bow (1d6+1 killing) 0 Total equipment cost Total character cost: 42 (req. 0 disadvantages) Disadvantages Points Category Disadvantage Notes 10 Distinctive features Eowa Lesser Wood Elf Concealable with difficulty, noticed (race pkg.) 20 Psych. Limitation Fear of urban spaces -5 DEX; common, total (class pkg.) 20 Psych. Limitation Fear of being outside Eowa Forest -3 DEX; common, total (race pkg.) 20 Psych. Limitation Fear of being outside Eowa Forest -2 DEX; common, total (class pkg.) 70 Total disadvantage points Experience Log XP Date Ep# GM Title Note 2014-Mar-30 Created